The Return of Harmony Part 2
The Return of Harmony Part 2 is the second episode of the second season and the twenty-eighth episode overall. In this episode, Twilight Sparkle must find the Elements of Harmony, in order to defeat Discord. Plot Continuing after a short recap of the first part, Twilight Sparkle and her four friends argue in the remnants of the castle hedge maze in Canterlot. When Twilight tells Discord he unfairly claimed that the Elements of Harmony were hidden in the maze, he reminds her that he never said so. Discord leaves to begin his reign of chaos, mockingly telling Twilight that maybe the "magic of friendship" can help her. Twilight decides to search for the Elements of Harmony in Ponyville. On the return trip to Ponyville by foot, the disgruntled ponies encounter soapy roads and long-legged bunnies. Discord reappears, announces to Twilight that Ponyville will become the "chaos capital of the world", and vanishes. The ponies finally arrive at Golden Oak Library, but when Twilight tries to usher her friends inside, they lose even more of their color. Rarity refuses to go inside, declaring that she's on to Twilight's "plan" to steal "Tom" from her. Twilight finds out that Tom is Rarity's name for the boulder. Resigned, Twilight levitates the boulder and crashes it through the door, leaving a giant hole in the wall. Once inside, Twilight asks Spike to retrieve the book about the Elements of Harmony, but her friends play a game of Keep Away with the book, keeping it out of her reach. Once Twilight finally gets her hooves on the book, she finds that all of the Elements of Harmony are tucked away inside. Frustrated that her friends no longer care about this discovery or the current crisis, Twilight forcefully puts the elements on Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Spike, who she assigns the role of Rainbow Dash. Twilight rallies the ponies with the plan of defeating Discord so they never have to see each other again, and they all gleefully go outside, except Rarity, who has trouble pushing "Tom" ahead of her. Twilight angrily chucks the boulder out the window, leaving another giant hole in the wall. Discord appears outside of the library, taunting them into stopping him by making a bulls-eye appear on his chest for them to "fire" at. Twilight attempts to combine the elements' power to defeat Discord, with Spike standing in for Rainbow Dash, but nothing happens. As the ponies go their separate ways, Twilight's colors turn dull and she sheds a tear that splatters in the shape of a broken heart. Discord celebrates his victory as Ponyville is driven even deeper into total chaos. Twilight throws away her element of Magic tiara and tells Spike that they are leaving Ponyville. However, Spike starts regurgitating a seemingly endless pile of scrolls from Princess Celestia, which turn out to be all of the friendship reports Twilight had sent to her during her time in Ponyville. After reading her own friendship reports, Twilight remembers the importance of friendship, regains her resolve and color, and sets out to recover the rest of her friends. The show chronicles twenty-four friendship reports that Twilight writes to Celestia prior to this episode, but there are many more scrolls that Celestia sends back to Twilight in this episode. Twilight performs a spell on Applejack. Twilight finds Applejack at Sweet Apple Acres, and uses a memory spell to project memories of past adventures with her friends into Applejack's mind. Applejack regains her color and goes back to her original self. She confesses that she told lies because she could not face a future of their friendship ending. Twilight then performs the same spell on Fluttershy, and Fluttershy exclaims that she just had the worst dream. Twilight restores Rarity, who tosses away the boulder. Next is Pinkie Pie, who laughs at her previous predicament. The ponies, with color regained, chase after a gray Rainbow Dash. The friends find Rainbow Dash, who is still brainwashed and sitting upon a small cloud, believing it to be Cloudsdale. Twilight and the other ponies sneak up to a sleeping Rainbow Dash in Twilight's balloon, and Fluttershy tries to hold down Dash so Twilight can restore her personality. However, Fluttershy, now back to her kind personality, cannot take an aggressive approach and wakes up Dash to politely ask her if she can hold her down. This prompts Dash to grab onto "Cloudsdale" and fly away. Twilight, Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie give chase in the balloon, which Fluttershy is pulling. Applejack manages to lasso Rainbow Dash, but the rope catches on Pinkie Pie and Rarity's hooves, dragging them out of the balloon as Rarity yells that Pinkie was supposed to secure the rope, still attached to the elusive Pegasus. Fluttershy is unable to keep up until she is reminded about Discord's rule over Ponyville. She outpaces Rainbow Dash and the others are able to secure her while Twilight reverts Dash to her previous self. The power of friendship prevails once more! The friends confront Discord, who was sitting on a throne holding a glass of chocolate milk. He drinks the glass and throws away the chocolate milk, which explodes. Discord, still confident of their inability to defeat him, makes himself an open target. However, now that the six ponies can wield their elements, they combine their powers and fire a giant rainbow. Discord watches in horror before he was turned to stone once more. Ponyville goes back to normal, and all chaos and disharmony caused by Discord is neutralized. Characters *Twilight Sparkle *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy Locations *Golden Oak Library Notes *This is the second half of a two-part episode of the second seaosn premiere. *This is the last episode of a few things: **The last episode where Lauren Faust is executive producer. **The last episode to use the original theme song. **The last episode where DHX Media is credited as "Studio B". *Unlike in Boast Busters, Call of the Cutie, and Party of One, the Treehouse airing of this episode didn't mute the word "loser" when Fluttershy says it. *This is the first episode never to feature the My Little Pony theme in the end credits. Gallery TheReturnofHarmonyPart2titlecard.png|Title card TheReturnofHarmonyPartTwo1.png|Twilight Sparkle TheReturnofHarmonyPartTwo2.png|Gray Twilight Sparkle TheReturnofHarmonyPartTwo3.png TheReturnofHarmonyPartTwo4.png|Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Applejack TheReturnofHarmonyPartTwo5.png TheReturnofHarmonyPartTwo6.png|Applejack and Rarity TheReturnofHarmonyPartTwo7.png TheReturnofHarmonyPartTwo8.png TheReturnofHarmonyPartTwo9.png|Discord eating popcorn TheReturnofHarmonyPartTwo10.png TheReturnofHarmonyPartTwo11.png|Rarity kicking Appejack TheReturnofHarmonyPartTwo12.png|Spike feeling exhausted TheReturnofHarmonyPartTwo13.png TheReturnofHarmonyPartTwo14.png|The Elements of Harmony TheReturnofHarmonyPartTwo15.png TheReturnofHarmonyPartTwo16.png TheReturnofHarmonyPartTwo17.png|Twilight with the Elements of Harmony TheReturnofHarmonyPartTwo18.png TheReturnofHarmonyPartTwo19.png TheReturnofHarmonyPartTwo20.png|Twilight Sparkle walking back to the library at night TheReturnofHarmonyPartTwo21.png TheReturnofHarmonyPartTwo22.png TheReturnofHarmonyPartTwo23.png|Discord TheReturnofHarmonyPartTwo24.png TheReturnofHarmonyPartTwo25.png Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episodes Category:2011 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes